The present invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles. In particular it relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles which has a reflector with a gas discharge lamp and a screen covering a light output opening of the headlamp.
Such a headlamp is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 35 19 611. This headlamp has a reflector into which as gas discharge lamp protrudes. The light outlet opening of the headlamp is covered with a screen. In addition to the visible radiation, the gas discharge lamp also emits electromagnetic radiation in the non-visible range which can lead to interference, for example in broadcast reception in motor vehicles.